Stuck
'Stuck '(スタック, Sutakku), also known as the 'Sleep Hero Stuck '(睡眠ヒーロースタック, Suimin Hiro Sutakku) is a highly powerful hero who is currently employed by the planetary defense agency, existing within the alpha league heroes of the organization. He possesses a network of supernatural powers and abilities which he gains in relation to sleeping, and is subsequently in either a constant state of sleep, or is witnessed as being tired at all times. He is partnered with doctor sleep, another high ranking hero in the global defense agency who keeps his powers under control and prevents them from surging out of control. In truth, stuck is actually labeled as an extremely dangerous, volatile and destructive entity, yet the planetary defense agency saw immense potential in his powers and abilities, and have worked tirelessly in attempting to subdue and gain control over the latent powers that exist within him, and after years of extended research, development, and study, they managed to successfully harness stucks destructive and extremely deadly powers to a certain extent, still working to draw out and unlock deeper stores of his potential and monstrous power. Because of the nature of his powers, many consider stuck to actually be a mysterious being, or at the very least, a monstrous human being who utilizes his immense powers for the sake of chaos, evil, and destruction as a villainous person. Though many consider him to be an element which is simply far too dangerous to let live or permit outside of a maximum security jail cell, the higherups at the planetary defense agency are obsessed with unlocking and subjugating the the immense powers and secrets to his strength, hoping to claim and replicate his own powers for their own personal benefits, hence, stuck has become the subject of continuous, endless high level scientific experimentation to replicate his immense powers. Appearance General Appearance Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Awoken Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Stuck is referred to as the 'Puppet Hero '(人形ヒーロー, Ningyo Hiro) by high-ranking members of the planetary defense agency. While on the surface, stuck seems like a highly gimmick-based hero which billions of children from across the solar system adore and favor, the reality that is the sleep hero stuck is rather grim and tragic. One wouldn't know it by looking at him, but stuck is an immensely dangerous being. Whenever he is awake, his mind is dominated by primal fury and uncontrollable bloodlust which prompts him to unleash apocalyptic hell on everything and anything in his surroundings without distinction. He is a mindless berserker who is driven by a bottomless desire to kill and annihilate any object that he witnesses before him. In order to prevent his endless rampages from spiralling out of control, stuck was hypnotized by several highly skilled hypnotists, sleep specialists, and illusionists within the planetary defense agency, his cognition abilities sealed and much of his potentiality bound up by a number of mystic charms and sealing arrays, forcing him into a continuous state of stasis. After neutralizing stuck, the planetary defense agency begun studying his immense power, and soon enough, they began to try and unlock the secrets of his strength. As a result of years of continued analysis and experimentation on his body, stuck has been transformed into a living puppet for the will of the PDA, his sleep-like state have been worked around by the marvels of modern technology, allowing the PDA to harness a sizeable portion of his strength in his state of stasis, making him their puppet. Physical Abilities In reality, stucks physical abilities and the scope of exactly what he can accomplish under his own power is an event which is rarely ever actuallly witnessed, due to the fact that the various mechanized security devices which restrain him do most of the fighting and physical engagements for him while he himself is kept at bay. However, on rare occasions, stuck is capable of awakening and displaying the true extent of his own physical capacity, his abilities being such that he easily exceeds the capacity of the maximum security bed which does the fighting and physical movements most of the time for him. 'Immense Strength: '''Innately, stuck possesses monstrous physical strength. In spite of his build and physical appearance, stuck has been observed to wield a level of physical might which is rather godly in porportion, such that few oheroes, or monsters in general, can ever hope to actually challenge. The force and strength behind his blows is such that he is eaesily capable of bring about ruin and severe, immense destruction to enormous portions of land with the mere aftershock of his attacks and blows. The power that he wields behind his strikes are such that he can easily one-shot or deal severe, lifethreatening damage to even the most powerful of opponents and mysterious beings alike without any real effort at all. His strength is such that he can easily overpower and manhandle most high-ranking omega league heroes as though they are nothing before his godly might, and there are only a handful of heroes and monsters in the series capable of battling him equally. '''Immense Speed: '''Stuck is also observed as being an incredibly proficient speedster. He is capable of terrorizing most other beings in the series with his sheer speed, darting about the battlefield and raining down absolute hell and devastation upon the bodies of his unfortunate targets with such speed that he remains largely unseen up until he has alreadt landed a successful attack and dealt brutal damage to his foes. He is easily considered a speedblitz monster, whom few heroes in the planetary defense agency are even capable of tracking, let alone actually keeping up with. His speed is something which permits him to cross immense distances in the span of just a few seconds, literally zipping across continents and appearing in various places across the globe, or traversing stellar distances to reach the moon and other planets in mere seconds. '''Immense Durability: '''Contrasting his rather small, lanky build, stuck is widely considered to be a horrifying juggernaut whom is capable of easily tanking and shrugging off the most powerful and destructive of attacks from he strongest of foes. If anything, attacking stuck only makes him more angry, and fuels his ever growing strength and rising power that much more. From what has been observed, stuck is completely invulnerable to the attacks and strengths of an enormous plethora of heroes and mysterious beings alike, possessing a level of durability that is such he is rendered widely invincible and totally immune to the attacks of most others, casually shrugging off powerful killing techniques and destructive finishing movements without ever sustaining the slightest visible damage in the process. Continued assault on his body from all sides orchestrated by a roster of omega league heroes did naught but temporarily slow him down, without ever actually inflicting any real, lasting damage to his body in the first place, only serving to make him even more enraged. Supernatural Abilities '''Energy Generation: '''Stucks body is essentially a giant source of perpetual, truly infinite energy. His body, right down to the organs and cells which compose his being are observed as being powerful energy conduits which continuously produced and amplify an extremely destructive, dangerous and unstable form of energy, which can be refined and harnessed by the varous restraints and machines which have been affixed to his body. Stuck is quite literally a living organism which is an endless source of immense power. However, his power is profoundly dangerous and lethal, fundamentally explosive in nature. The true danger of his energy generation abilities are only illustrated once stuck awakens, at which point he essentially becomes a walking, unstoppable apocalyptic force which is basicall a living, breathing and highly malignant explosion which grows in magnitude and devastation with each and every passing second, his power so enormous and great that it may as well be considered infinite by that of general human standards and understanding. '''Energy Projection: '''In any of his states, stuck demosntrates the ability to focus and unleash the immensely powerful explosive energy which is generated in perpetual motion by his body in the form of highly powerful, rather immense surges of energy, which deal fairly immense explosive damage to everything they come into contact with, functioning on largely on the same basis as a traditional blast power. When awoken, stucks energy projection powers become the stuff of nightmares, his body being equated to a hellish beam-spam machine which is constantly releasing complex and devastating patterns of bullet hells in every and all directions around his body, laying waste and total devastation to everything in his surroundings for dozens upon dozens of miles around his person, making it nearly impossible for anyone or anything to cross the distance between themselves and stuck without getting hit by one of his countless surges of his erratic energy. '''Continuous Power Boost '(連続パワーブースト, Renzoku Pawabusuto) is arguably the most terrifying and monolithic aspect of stucks gargantuan destructive power. Even while asleep, stuck has the ability to suddenly raise his power and give instant rise to greater heights of strength, which in turn raise and multiply his statistics based on the level of power that he summons. It seems that there is no absolute limit to just how much power stuck may acquire, though it is only when stuck finally wakes up that the true threat of this power is made clear. Upon awakening, stucks power will rise in continued, endless succession, rapidly, without end or limitation, making him stronger and stronger and causing him to become much more powerful at an alarming rate. Because of this, it is extremely important that stuck does not wake up before the PDA can figure out how to properly subjugate, regulate, and of course,replicate the function of his profound power boosting ability. 'Psychokinesis: '''Stuck also possesses a rather large plethora of mental powers and extremely potent psionic abilities, which allow him to directly influence and alter the behavior of the people and objects in his environment remotely, without ever actually having to make physical contact with them. He is shown capable of perform feats of extremely powerful telekinesis and other powers of the mind, such as unleashing powerful, highly dense waves of raw mental force in the directions of his enemies, crushing through sturdy defenses and razing entire buildings to the ground. Upon his awakening, stucks psychokinetic powers also surge out of control, much like his other powers and abilities, and run rampant in his surroundings, continuously causing immense devastation to everything and everyone one around him, while erecting powerful barriers of mental energy around his person so as to shield him from incoming enemy attacks and prevent him from being harmed. Fighting Styles '''Extremely Dangerous Combatant: '''Though stuck himself is rarely ever actually witnessed engaging in the act of close quarters combat due to the benefits of the maximum security bed which he is forcibly fastened to at all times, from what has been witnessed based on the various points in history that he has actually awakened, stuck is an immensely powerful and dangerous combatant, who is capable of easily overwhelming and crushing even the most experienced and well-trained of martial artists in the world in but a few seconds. He fights like a wild untamed animal, a total berserker who is lead by ntohing else but complete instinct, rage, and primal fury, attacking and ripping apart all lifeforms and entities before him without distinction or prejudice, performing highly primal, erratic and beastly movements as a truly relentless fighter who does battle for the sole purpose of killing and annihilating his opponents as quickly and as one-sidedly as possible. Equipment '''Maximum Security Bed '(最大安全寝台, Saidai Anzen Shindai) the marvel of modern engineering which was developed by various scientists, engineers, chemists and other members of the research & development teams under the jurisdiction of the planetary defense agency. The maximum security bed is the cornerstone of what constitutes the puppet who is the sleep hero, stuck. As the most advanced bed in the world, the marvel of engineering functions as the primary containing device for stuck, restraining him with various different highly advanced tools and hardware which keeps him in a continuous state of sleep. The bed itself functions more like a highly advanced, agile and intelligent exoskeleton, equipped with arms, legs, and a head, as well as various other weapons which harness and utilize stucks immense power as their fuel source. *'Bed Fighting '(寝台戦闘, Shindai Sento) in spite of stucks own fighting abilities, his continuous state of sleep renders him totally immobile and utterly without control over the movements of his own physical limbs and body. However, the signals that are sent by his brain to various parts of his body are directly read and intercepted to be beamed as commands through the various computer devices of the MSB's various mechanized limbs, allowing stuck to pilot the bed as though it is some kind of powerful combat robot which perfectly mimics and carries out the desires of stuck himself. This is an act which has been labeled under the simple title of "bed fighting", a skill which is totally unique to stuck. 'Thought Computer '(思想計算機, Shiso Keisanki) is a device which assists in keeping stuck in a continuous state of sleep, intercepting his thoughts, and generally making sure that he stays kept under wraps, altering his personality and calming his emotions, all the while beaming false thoughts, intentions, and commands into his sleeping brain as issued to him by the higher-ups of the PDA. An object which is affixed to stucks head and connected to the maximum security bed by several advanced wire and cable systems, the thought computer allows stuck to communicate his thoughts, which are read and voiced by the artificial intelligence of the maximum security bed, albeit many of his words are overly blissful and rather meaningless due to the fact that his true intentions and thoughts are overidden by the MSB controlling his mind. Miscellaneous Abilities 'Sleep Walking '(夢遊病, Muyubyo) 'Awakening '(目覚め, Mezame) the "apocalypse event" which the planetary defense agency, in their creation of the sleep hero, dread and avoid at all costs. In any event, stuck must be kept asleep at all times. His body and mind must remain in a constant, sustained state of eternal stasis or else, upon awakening, his latent powers will immediately surge out of control and he will become an unstoppable titan of mass devastation. Countless precautions and safety meaasures have been set in place so as to ensure that stuck does not wake up at all costs, however, even with those in place, he remains highly unpredictable, and due to the sheer potency of his underlying power, it is an unavoidable possibility that under the correct circumstances, stuck is capable of overriding the various sealing devices and restraints on his body and waking up. If he is to awaken, he will become absurdly more powerful, going from an alpha league hero and rocketing to the top of the omega league heroes in terms of power instantly after awakening, and growing even stronger with each second. Quotes Quotes By Stuck Quotes About Stuck Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes